Honesty
by SamiJo
Summary: Draco and Ginny are getting a divorce. He asks what she wants from him and she replies. Song fic to Honesty! I reposted this after having it betaed


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or even the song. The song belongs to a real good singer Rodney Atkins. I highly reccomend listening to it before you think about going through a divorce.  
  
They sat in the lawyer's office. It was going to be final. They were getting a divorce. 13 years of her life down the drain to a man she thought she loved.  
  
After the wedding the everyday things she had from him stopped. She had never cared about his money or anything, but it seemed that was all he cared about. He would leave before she woke up without even a kiss goodbye. Then he would come home and just go straight to his office. Everything revolved around his work.  
  
_He said: "Just think it over, and write me a list,  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve."  
She hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this:  
Dividing an' deciding his and hers.  
But she grabbed a paper napkin, an' asked the waitress for a pen.  
An' one by one, she wrote down what she wanted most from him_  
  
He took her to lunch to find out what she wanted from him in the divorce. In truth she did not want the divorce - she still loved him. She wanted his love back.  
  
The waitress came to the table to take their order.  
  
"Can I get a pen, please?" Ginny asked her. The waitress pulled out an extra pen from her pocket and Ginny grabbed a napkin off the table.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Ginny quickly wrote down everything that was important to her before they got married. Everything that she loved, that only he could give her.  
  
_"Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust.  
"A little less time for the rest of the world,  
"And more for the two of us.  
"Kisses each mornin', 'I love you's' at night,  
"Just like it used to be.  
"The way life was when you were in love with me."_  
  
She wanted him to be honest about who he really was; she wanted the sincerity she had fallen in love with. The tenderness he showed back at Hogwarts. And most of all, she wanted his trust. She wanted him home more instead of at work all the time. He owned the business - he did not need to be there every hour of the day. She wanted to wake up to him kissing her, and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her as he said 'I love you.'  
  
She wanted it to be just like back in Hogwarts, just the two of them and no one else. She wanted it not to matter about the money or anything. She wanted the man she fell in love with.  
  
_She reached across the table an' placed it in his hand,  
An' said: "You know this isn't easy for me."  
As he thought about the new car, the house an' the land,  
An' wondered what that bottom line would be.  
An' a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind,  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find:_  
  
As he watched her write on the napkin the list of things she wanted from him, he thought of everything that he would possibly have to give up.  
  
The brand new car he had bought for them to drive in Muggle London. Would she want to have that? She really did love it.  
  
What about the manor in France? His parents gave it to them as an anniversary gift last year. Would she want to keep it and live in it?  
  
Would she want to have full custody of the children or would she never want to see them again? Or could they even share them? They all went to Hogwarts, they could choose. They would choose their mother who was always with them though. He would be on the loosing end of the deal.  
  
"Draco, this is not the easiest thing for me to say what I want," She said, passing the napkin across the table to him.  
  
_"Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust.  
"A little less time for the rest of the world,  
"And more for the two of us.  
"Kisses each mornin', 'I love you's' at night,  
"Just like it used to be.  
"The way life was when you were in love with me."_  
  
He opened the napkin and was shocked to see none of the material possessions on the list. It was all things he used to give her and now never had time for.  
  
He had stopped spending time with her hoping to give her the world, when really all she had ever wanted was him. She wanted him to be there with her and not away all the time.  
  
_Well, he fought back the tears, as he looked in her eyes,  
An' said: "I don't know where to start."  
An' she said: "Everything on that list in your hand,  
"Is hidden somewhere in your heart._  
  
He looked up into his wife's loving eyes; the tears were pushing through his own also. It was hard not to let them fall.  
  
"I don't know where to begin to give you all of this." He said. He was telling her the truth. He wanted to fix it; to give her what she wanted.  
  
"You have it somewhere in your heart. You used to do it. All you have to do is find it."  
  
_"Honesty, sincerity, just like it used to be.  
"The way life was when you were in love with me."  
_  
Authors Note: I would like to thank my beta Alexil for all of her good work on betaing this story for me.  



End file.
